Douceur
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Sam n'était pas partit longtemps, mais ça avait visiblement suffit...


**Bonjour**

 **Premier texte de la nouvelle année, si je ne m'abuse.**

 **Un petit retour dans SPN et dans le destiel avec un petit OS qui m'a été inspiré par un fan art que j'ai vu passer pendant que je cherchais des images sur google.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le texte.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Douceur**

 **.**

Ça faisait dix ans que Sam les observait en silence. Dix ans qu'il lui semblait voir quelque chose entre eux, mais plus les années passaient, moins il en était persuadé parce que rien ne bougeait. Dean et Castiel restaient amis sans plus, alors que Sam y croyait vraiment. Ils étaient bien ensemble, ils étaient beaux et ils étaient heureux. Qu'est-ce qui leur manquait pour se rapprocher vraiment ?

Sam ne le savait pas.

Du temps ? Du calme ? Ou autre chose ? Avaient-ils besoin que quelqu'un leur ouvre les yeux ?

Sam se le demandait le long du chemin qu'il faisait à pied depuis le supermarché dans lequel il venait d'aller faire des courses pour revenir au motel et à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Dean et Castiel.

Il avait laissé l'ange et le chasseur sur place. Pas besoin d'être trois pour acheter une salade, trois bières, un hamburger et une part de tarte tout de même. Il pouvait le faire seul. Et non seulement, ça lui faisait du bien un peu de solitude, mais surtout, ça lui permettait de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il monte un plan pour rapprocher Dean et Castiel. Un dîner peut-être ? Une chasse pendant laquelle il s'éclipserait pour les laisser à deux ? Ou alors, il pourrait mettre K-O Baby pour que Dean soit obligé de demander de l'aide à Castiel pour la réparer ? C'était un peu hard, mais ça pourrait marcher.

* * *

Sam soupira en arrivant devant la chambre du motel. Il vit la lumière allumée et entendit des éclats de voix. Est-ce que son frère et l'ange se disputaient ?

Il poussa la porte doucement et vit la télé allumée, le son trop fort lui vrilla les tympans. Il se précipita sur l'objet après avoir fermé la porte et l'éteignit directement. Il tendit l'oreille. Un son léger lui parvint de derrière lui, près de la fenêtre et il se retourna lentement.

Sam lâcha les courses qui tombèrent sur le sol et sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement. Le Winchester n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Dans le canapé présent dans la pièce, Dean et Castiel étaient assis, en train de dormir l'un contre l'autre et Sam repéra leurs maintes jointes.

Tout compte fait, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assez observé ses deux-là. Moins qu'il ne le pensait en tout cas puisqu'il n'avait pas vu qu'ils étaient déjà plus proches qu'il ne le croyait. Il sourit, attendrit et ramassa les courses lentement, en silence, pour ne pas les réveiller. Il posa le sac sur la table, prit sa salade et s'assit sur son lit en face d'eux, sans cesser de les regarder dormir. C'était un spectacle tellement adorable et un peu inattendu, qu'il n'allait pas se priver de l'encrer dans sa mémoire pour le ressortir dans les moments de tristesse ou de désespoir. Ça lui faisait chaud au coeur de voir à quel point Dean semblait être juste bien, juste détendu. Qu'il semblait s'être endormit contre l'ange tout naturellement, sans se poser de question. Et ça faisait plaisir de le constater.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel ouvrit les yeux quand Sam mit le paquet vide de sa salade à la poubelle. Il vit qu'il était appuyé contre Dean et se redressa lentement.

\- Oh, nous nous sommes endormis, dit-il, un peu surpris de cette constatation.

Sam lui sourit sans rien dire et l'ange secoua doucement le chasseur à ses côtés.

\- Dean !

Le chasseur ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis il plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel en souriant.

\- Il semblerait que nous nous soyons endormis en discutant de la chasse du jour, se justifia Castiel.

\- Je croyais que les anges ne dormait pas ? s'étonna Dean.

\- Mes batteries avaient peut-être besoin d'être rechargées, expliqua Castiel, confus, et Sam le vit rougir légèrement.

Il comprit. Castiel ne s'était pas endormi du tout. Seul Dean l'avait fait, sans doute sur l'ange et celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, profitant simplement de ce moment. Il avait peut-être même vu Sam rentrer ou tout du moins, l'avait entendu, mais il était resté de marbre. Bouger aurait réveillé Dean et l'ange n'avait pas voulu casser ce moment.

Sam sourit quand son frère remarqua sa présence. Dean se leva, un peu gauche et mal à l'aise et il sortit les bières du sac de courses sans un mot. Il en tendit une à Sam, puis une à Castiel, prit la sienne et en but une longue gorgée.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Je n'aurai jamais d'explications sur le pourquoi tu dormais contre Castiel, hein ? questionna Sam, alors que Dean conduisait l'Impala pour rentrer au bunker.

Castiel n'était pas là, il était partit avec sa propre voiture pour aller chasser des démons ailleurs.

\- Ne compte pas dessus.

Sam haussa les épaules. Tant pis, l'explication n'était pas le plus important dans cette histoire. L'important c'était cette douceur qui avait émané de Dean et Castiel pendant ''qu'ils dormaient''. Cette douceur qui avait touché Sam, qui l'avait ému. Et cette douceur qui désormais se voyait dans les yeux de Castiel mais aussi, et surtout, dans ceux de Dean. Et ça, c'était la seule chose importante.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce OS tout doux vous a plu.**

 **à bientôt pour d'autres textes.**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
